


Charity

by leaxil0u



Series: Shadouge Week 2020 [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blood Donation, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, References to Project Shadow, ShadougeWeek2020, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaxil0u/pseuds/leaxil0u
Summary: "Whatever it was, Shadow finally bit the bullet and gave them his blood. No monetary payments were necessary."After donating his blood for medical research, Shadow spends some time with his closest friend. Part 4 in the Shadouge Week 2020 series.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Shadouge Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986508
Kudos: 7





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> There are three parts before this, guys! Don't forget to read those if you haven't already

“You feeling alright?” Rouge asked the hedgehog sitting across from her at the table.

Shadow shrugged as he continued to stare at the bandage covering his lower arm. It was his first time donating blood, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. 

For years now, people wanted his blood. After all, Project Shadow’s endgame was to achieve mankind’s ultimate dream of immortality, so any part of the hedgehog’s body could prove to be extremely valuable. His blood—which contained chaos energy, the source of his power and immortality—was sought after most of all. Some had more nefarious reasons for asking than others, and Shadow immediately turned them down every time. But, others had more noble intentions. Those people were usually medical researchers hoping that his blood would cure all sorts of illnesses. Specifically, they wanted to find a cure for Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome: the terminal illness that afflicted his dearly departed friend, Maria Robotnik. That was the only reason Professor Gerald agreed to work on Project Shadow in the first place.

As noble as their intentions seemed, Shadow always declined their offer. After everything he’d gone through, all he wanted was to put the past behind him. He was done being nothing more than a power source, repeatedly taken advantage of to further others’ desires. For that reason alone, he turned them down. Even when they offered to pay him, he refused. 

But, after their most recent attempt, Shadow decided to give it a shot. Maybe it was the bi-weekly talk therapy sessions that convinced him to change his mind. Perhaps it was the constant badgering that he knew would never let up. Or, maybe he’d just grown increasingly aware of how many humans were robbed of their chance at a happy life because of this condition. Whatever it was, Shadow finally bit the bullet and gave them his blood. No monetary payments were necessary.

“Shadow? You still there?”

Her words brought the hedgehog out of his moment of reflection. Rouge offered to go with him to the lab for moral support. Now, the two of them were getting lunch at a nearby cafe. 

“You’ve been sitting there for almost five minutes now with a blank expression on your face. You haven’t even touched your food.”

Shadow looked down at the plate in front of him: a cup of tomato soup and half a grilled cheese sandwich. The bat had an almost identical plate across from him, just with a half-eaten sandwich. The bread was soggy and red from having been dipped in the bowl of soup. He wasn’t particularly hungry. But, after much insistence from the bat, he told her he’d order whatever she was getting. 

“Drink some water, too,” the bat added while Shadow was mid-bite, “you’ve gotta stay hydrated after donating blood.”

The hedgehog swallowed his bite of the sandwich then shook his head. “What are you? My mom?”

“Nah, just a friend looking out for you. That’s all.” Rouge winked at her friend before getting another spoonful of soup.

Shadow smiled at the bat before taking a few sips of his water. He still struggled a bit when they were alone together. Granted, at the moment, with a table positioned between the two of them, it wasn’t too bad. She wore a dark mahogany trench coat that concealed the curvier parts of her body. He knew his temperature and heart rate would rise again if she removed her coat, revealing her tight white jeans and a low cut t-shirt. But, even if she did, he wasn’t going to run away.

Eventually, Shadow knew he would have to tell Rouge how he truly felt. At this point, not even Dr. Williams, his therapist, knew of his attraction to the bat. That would have to change soon if he ever wanted to face the issue head-on. For now, he just wanted to spend time with his oldest and dearest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is around the point where I started delving into ideas that really should be explored in a future fic. Will I ever do that? Who knows?


End file.
